You know where to find me - SH
by Poodle100
Summary: Tessa Grey is about to start a happy new life with Jem when he suddenly disappears without a trace. With nothing to go on and no clues to where he is Tessa has only one person left to turn to. Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this will be good. I'm just trying this idea out so if I don't get any reviews or hits then I'm not continuing, keep that in mind.**

* * *

Sherlock.

"Bored."

"What was that?" John asked mildly completely engrossed in his newspaper. It was midday and all the cases for the past week had been deemed 'dull'.

Sherlock slouched back in his leather chair and stared reproachfully across at him, "I'm bored, John. Bored!"

"That's nice," John turned a page.

Sherlock leaped to his feet and started pacing the room agitatedly, "there's nothing to do John. Nothing. I'm going to go crazy! I'm going to turn into a actual psychopath and become a flesh eating monster that will run rampant on the streets and slowly pick off all the living people which will cause the fall of civilization and eventually the extinction of our entire species!"

"Make sure you buy some milk on the way home," John responded.

Sherlock flopped back down, "if I don't get a good case soon," he said, "I will start shooting the wall again."

"Don't you dare!" John shouted suddenly with rapt attention, "Mrs. Hudson will be furious!"

They went quiet for a moment, listening to their landlady putter about downstairs.

"Hehehe," Sherlock laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" John demanded.

"I got you to respond," Sherlock answered, "it was satisfying."

John took a deep breath, counted to ten and went back to reading.

* * *

Tessa

A young girl who looked no more than twenty but was much older rushed out of the police department and into the brisk London air.

She shivered in her coat.

The detectives words still played inside her head.

"We cannot find a man if he does not exist, are you sure he's a British citizen?"

She and Jem hadn't had time to get some false papers, after all who would believe that he was born in the 1800's.

Tessa join the pedestrians on the side walk.

"Listen to me!" she had said with barely a trace of an American accent after living in England all these years, "his name is James Carstairs and he just just disappeared from our flat a hour ago!"

"Your boyfriend?" the detective had asked.

"Yes-."

"Did you consider the possibility that he had left you?"

"No," Tessa told him, "you don't understand, he wouldn't do tha-."

"I'm afraid we don't have time for this," he stood up gathering his papers, "I don't like playing games."

"I'm not playing a game!" Tessa cried, "I'm telling the truth!"

"Good day, miss," he walked started towards the door.

"Wait!" Tessa called to him, he stopped halfway out the room and turn back towards her, "you have to help me, I don't know what to do," she said softly.

He sighed, "I know a detective that prefers to do only the most ludicrous of cases."

Tessa practically ran around the desk up to him, "what's his name?"

The detective dug his hand into his jacket and pulled out a card, "here's his card."

Tessa took it, "thank you."

He vanished behind the door.

Tessa looked down at the card, it read:

Sherlock Holmes

Consulting Detective

221b Baker Street

Now she fingered the card inside her pocket, hoping against the odds that he would help her.

She dashed into the nearest cab.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked.

"221b Baker Street," Tessa answered.

* * *

Sherlock

"John," Sherlock said lying back in his chair staring at the ceiling, "Jooooooohn."

John stared intently at his paper.

"John. Jooooooooooohn. Are you listening to me John? Are you? This is very important it may involve the fate of the universe." Sherlock told him.

John didn't look up.

"John" Sherlock continued, "would you like to donate seven of your toes to a good cause?"

"What!" John exclaimed.

"Your toes, John. Toes!" Sherlock sat up.

"And what 'good' cause will they be going to?" John asked.

"A new experiment," Sherlock said twiddling his fingers, "I want to see if I can identify a murderer by his toes."

"No," John said.

"No?" Sherlock asked aghast, "why not?"

"Because I would like to keep my toes, thank you very much," John said irritated, "why don't you use your own?"

"Because I know what my toes look like!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"No," John said resiliently.

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"I'll be you flatmate."

"You already are."

"Oh, I didn't notice, I'll be your best friend."

"To late."

"I'll buy the milk."

"Really?" John looked up with interest.

"Yes," Sherlock said, "I'll buy the milk."

John evaluated this idea.

"No," he said looking back down.

"What? Why!"

"Because my toes are worth more to me than milk!" John retorted.

"Come on-!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Client!" Sherlock exclaimed his eyes alight.

He dashed to the door and yanked it open.

A girl with wavy brown hair was standing there.

"Are you Sherlock Holmes?" she asked.

"Yes, I am" Sherlock said self importantly.

"My name is Tessa Grey," the girl said, "I need your help."

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I got like nine hits and two reviews, I got to say I was expecting a little more enthusiasm but I guess not that many people look for Sherlock Infernal Devices crossovers. I'm going to write another chapter and I expect a lot more people or I won't continue.**

* * *

S

Sherlock looked over her trying to figure her out.

_Antique scarf, probably an heirloom mean wealthy parents or grandparents, but she wearing average clothing which suggests that she's cut off from them possibly because of her moving to London fifty plus years ago judging by her accent but wait!_

_FIFTY PLUS YEARS!_

_She can't be more than twenty so I'm guessing that she moved here as a child, no wait, she was born here but her parents are American, that's makes more sense. Her bracelet is also antique, expensive a husband to wife gift, maybe her mother's. Why would she wear her mother's bracelet. Oh, her parents are dead. She probably moved here to be with family. She has a rather particular necklace in the shape of snow angle around her neck, she never takes it off, judging by the clasp, also from her mother. She also seems quite frightened, someone she loves was kidnapped, sibling? No, a romantic connection, not husband. Boyfriend._

* * *

T

"You are Mr. Holmes, right?" Tessa asked nervously.

He stared at at her for a few seconds more.

"Sherlock, please," he said shaking her hand.

"In that case, call me Tessa," she answered, "I hear you are a detective."

"I am," Sherlock said, "please sit down."

Tessa sat nervously in a chair across from Sherlock and a blonde man.

"I'm John," he said.

"Alright," Sherlock said, comfortably settling himself down in his chair, "what do you need our help for?"

"It's my boyfriend," Tessa started, "I think he's been kidnapped."

"Ooh," Sherlock said rubbing his hands together, "those are always interesting."

"Stop that, Sherlock," John scolded, "your putting her off."

"His name is James Carstairs, he goes by Jem," Tessa continued, "he disappeared."

"And is there anything else?" Sherlock asked aware she was leaving things out.

Tessa blushed very slightly but Sherlock noticed, "it's a bit complicated."

"Tell me more."

"I-well, there's a group that has done something like this before," Tessa lied smoothly, "they are hard to find."

"Not to hard for me!" Sherlock said happily, "I'll have to take a look at you flat."

Tessa bit her lip wondering of this was a mistake, after all it could be downworlders that took Jem, if they did then this mundane detective would be useless.

"I think this might be a mistake," Tessa said standing up, "I don't think you can help me."

"I've heard that one before," Sherlock said gleefully, "would you like me to show you just how helpful I can be?"

Tessa stopped and turned back around, "what?"

"I know you lost your parents at a young age, you have had to deal with a lot of tragic loss and you don't want to experience more. You hold what ever you have left from your previous life in America dear. Your boyfriend is more than just your boyfriend. I also know that you have many secrets and that there is more to you than what meets the eye."

"That was quite extraordinary," Tessa said felling a bit befuddled, no one has ever been able to see that much of her. Of course he missed the most important parts, the ones that weren't possible on his mind, but he got nearly everything right.

"Thank you."

"Alright you can come see the flat, but I'm afraid you won't find much," Tessa said hesitantly.

"You write down the address we'll go in a cab," John told her.

As Tessa wrote down her address she could see Sherlock bursting with excitement.

_I'll contact Magnus anyway he'll know what to do. I just hope that contacting this man was not a mistake._

* * *

S

"So," John said in the cab, "what do you make of her?"

Sherlock looked broodingly out the window not answering.

"Come on, Sherlock," John said irritably, "I'm sorry I ignored you before, alright."

Sherlock took out his mobile/cell and started texting.

"Fine," John said, "I'll stop talking."

"Thank you," Sherlock mumbled.

"But really," John continued after a moment of silence, "something about her confused you, didn't it?"

"What? Me, confused? Never." Sherlock shook his head as though it was the stupidest question ever, "I was merely uh trying to uh do something."

"Alright," John shrugged.

They both went quiet for a minute, just watching that scenery pass by in the windows.

"Fine!" Sherlock admitted irritatedly, "some things just didn't add up about her."

"So why'd you take her case?" John asked.

Sherlock looked at him incredulously, "a kidnapping, a mystery, a powerful organization, the most interesting case in weeks! How can I not take it?"

* * *

J

The room was dark, the only source of light came from one dim bulb hanging from the ceiling.

It once was papered with a floral design but it had faded into dirty blotches, mold blossomed in the corners and a faint dripping sound could be heard.

In the center was a man, more of a boy really, with dark hair,duct taped to a chair.

Jem opened his eyes blearily, slowly awakening from a drugged haze. He blinked several times before getting the idea of his situation.

"By the angel," he mumbled under his breath trying to twist out his wrists.

He realized his attempts would be fruitless and gave up breathing heavily.

"Hello James," a broad man walked into the room.

Jem chuckled mirthlessly, "you are a mundane. What ever you were promised, you probably won't live long enough to get it."

"I think you mean you won't live long enough to see us get it," he said.

"No I didn't," Jem said, "I'm not telling you lot anything either."

"I don't need you to," he told him, "at least not right now. What I do need is you ascending me and my 'lot'."

"You," Jem said disbelievingly, "you want to be a Shadowhunter."

"Yes," he said, "and if you don't comply now, I promise you it will be rather painful."

"You know that you'll be killed in the process," Jem told him.

"Is that a yes?"

"I'd rather die."

"Very well," he unrolled a pack and took out a syringe with a faint silver shine.

"What is that?" Jem asked nervously.

He smiled evilly, "I think you know."

Jem swallowed down his fear.

"Yin fen."


End file.
